iDon't Want Anyone Else
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Freddie decides to spend his Friday night answering some questions sent in by iCarly viewers. But one of the questions takes him completely by surprise, forcing him to figure out who’s really just the girl for him. Implied Seddie. Inspired by Just The Gir


Summary: Freddie decides to spend his Friday night answering some questions sent in by iCarly viewers

**Summary: **Freddie decides to spend his Friday night answering some questions sent in by iCarly viewers. But one of the questions takes him completely by surprise, forcing him to figure out who is just the girl for him. Implied Seddie. Inspired by Just The Girl, by The Click 5.

**Disclaimer: **iDon't own iCarly, nor do I own the actual iCarly site. I don't even own any of the questions Freddie answers in this story. Oh, and I don't own the song this was inspired by either.

**A/N: **Yes, these questions WERE actually answered by Freddie (well, not really, because Freddie is a fictional character, so whoever writes Freddie's blogs on the site). If you want to read the blog, go to icarly . com, and then to iblogs and I think you'll see it from there.

On with the story!

**iDon't Want Anyone Else**

**by Colors**

Freddie Benson sat comfortably at his neat desk, typing on his laptop. It was a cool Friday evening in Seattle. His clock read 9:06 PM, and his lights were off. His mom usually made him go to bed early if he wasn't out doing something on weekends. Actually, she pretty much tried to get him in bed early every night. According to his slightly insane mother, sleep right after tick baths is very precautionary.

His door was closed, and his lights were off, so he was hoping she would assume he was sleeping. He felt quite triumphant in his plan to disobey his mother's stupid but firm rule.

He clicked the next message in the iCarly texted questions inbox, and waited for the next fan's question to load.

**Freddie, could you catch a fly with chopsticks? **Asked iCarly fan 805love.

Freddie immediately cringed, remembering his trip to the Chinese restaurant down the block with Carly, Sam and Spencer last year. A fly was buzzing around his food madly, and after shouting, 'Get your own egg roll, stupid fly!' multiple times, he decided to try to swat it away with his chopsticks. Unfortunately, he did not hit the fly, and instead, he hit his egg roll and a piece of general tso's chicken right off his plate. He tried to catch any of his food in the air with the chopsticks, but in the end, it was useless. The egg roll actually hit him in the face.

And then moments later, while Sam laughed menacingly at him (she did that often), the fly landed on her napkin and she stabbed it with her stick in one try.

After a brief shudder from thinking of the humiliation, he maximized his iCarly blog entry and proceeded in answering 805love's question.

**No, I can't even catch my own food with chopsticks! **He answered. Deciding that was witty enough for iCarly's standards, he minimized the entry again and pulled up the next question.

**Are unicorns real? **Questioned webfan445.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh, thinking of that question. Carly used to love unicorns when she was little, and Spencer took him and Carly to the zoo once. There was a random white horse with an ice cream cone stuck on its head, and Spencer _swore_ it was a unicorn. Carly and he had just laughed.

And then Carly told him she wanted a unicorn, so he asked Santa for one for Christmas every year since then. And okay, he wanted one too. Come on! A flying horse? How cool would _that_ be?

All this thinking of Carly suddenly started to make him wonder if the probability of Carly liking him back was any larger than the probability that a unicorn would appear under his Christmas tree this year.

Somehow, Freddie was so sure, from the moment he met her, that she was perfect for him. Why? Well, she was _perfect_, wasn't she? Shiny brown hair, warm smile, funny, nice, pretty, didn't call him a dork at unnecessary times, ate like a normal human…

Wait, was he comparing Carly to Sam? He shook his head, confusion washing over him. He'd been doing that lately, and it was strange. He didn't know why.

He then searched for his train of thought, trying to get back on track.

Oh well. Carly was perfect. That was what he was basically saying.

But…okay, he felt annoyed with himself for thinking this, but was she really that great if she wouldn't even give him a chance? Could it be that she was _too_ perfect?

He honestly wasn't sure. He'd been having second thoughts over his 'love' for Carly ever since he dated Valerie. Not a hint of jealousy from her. Not one. Even _Sam_ was angry! But she was angry anyway, most likely, he decided. It probably had nothing to do with him.

He wrote up some random answer for the unicorn question involving the zoo story and sighed.

"Okay, next question." Freddie said to himself quietly, to silence his thoughts. He minimized his blog and clicked on the inbox again. The next question was from a viewer dubbed 'hunterkay1.'

He read it over and his eyes widened.

"_What?!_" he yelled, jumping out of his seat and towards the computer in pure confusion. Suddenly footsteps were banging up the stairs, and he scrambled around, closing his laptop and hurtling himself onto his bed. He closed his eyes, hearing the door open.

"Fredward! I heard noise! Do I need to call the police?" Freddie's mom burst in dramatically.

"No, mom." He groaned. "Something crazy happened in my dream. I'm okay."

"Alright then, goodnight." She nodded and closed the door slowly. Freddie waited a few moments, his head still spinning from shock.

He had only half-lied to his mom. Something crazy _had _prompted him to scream. He just didn't dream it.

Careful not to make any noise, Freddie crept over to his laptop and opened it again. Then he read the question again, making sure he had read it right the first time.

**Does Sam have a secret crush on Freddie?**

Sure, the thought had crossed his mind once or twice. He had even subtly questioned Sam about it (resulting in a mean and indirect insult as an answer) a while back. You know, a girl picked on a guy to hide her feelings. Cliché but possible nonetheless.

But the fact that some random kid who only knew he and Sam by their weekly web show, where he was always behind the camera (he never even stood next to her more than once or twice!) thought that Sam liked him – _like_-liked him – had really thrown him out of whack.

Had hunterkay1 even _seen_ the show? The only time Sam ever spoke to him was to throw an insult. That was actually, literally, completely _it_. How could you decide someone liked someone else from _that_?

And how was he even going to answer this stupid question anyway? Ignoring it would be a mistake. Carly would read it anyway. They all had separate inboxes and all received copies of the questions sent in, for the very purpose of not being able to ignore questions without each other's permission.

And to think that was _his_ idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He couldn't even answer the question honestly, for Devagglio's sake! Maybe Sam did like him. There was always that one in sixty six trillion chance, wasn't there?

He could just let Carly or Sam answer it, but he had a feeling that wouldn't end too well.

He would do some research, he decided. To find out if Sam liked him or not. The research would prove that she didn't, and he would be okay and wedgie-free. Done.

Content with his plan, he clicked 'Home' on his inbox page and it took him straight to Zaplook, where he typed in, 'How to Tell If a Girl likes you.'

The first result seemed promising. Its headline was, 'Find Out If She's Just The Girl For You!' He yawned and clicked on the sight.

**TIRED OF ALL THOSE OVERUSED 'HINTS' THAT A GIRL LIKES YOU THAT AREN'T ALL THAT TRUE? WELL, EXCELLENT CLICKING, BECAUSE WE'RE THE REAL DEAL.**

**CLICK BELOW TO TAKE OUR 12-QUESTION 'JUST THE GIRL?' QUIZ!**

Freddie did what he was told, ready to prove hunterkay1 wrong, wrong, wrong.

**One – Does she go out of her way to be noticed, positively OR negatively, when you're around other girls?**

Freddie thought for a moment, surprised that, somehow, that it was a yes.

* * *

_"I also brought you juice and a bagel!" Freddie held up the breakfast tray to Carly eagerly. He was extremely happy to spend his whole afternoon with Carly._

_"Hey, you invited the doof!"A familiar, mocking voice rang through the room._

_"Sam…" Carly sighed in disapproval._

_"Aw man!" Freddie whined, putting down the tray. "I didn't know that - !" he gestured to the smug looking blonde. "was gonna be here!"_

_"She!" she snapped, actually looking offended, which caught Freddie by surprise, but he shrugged it off. "I'm a she, Freddie. As in, __**girl**__!"_

_"Just keep your hands off my AV equipment!" he ordered loudly, pointing at her. No way was Sam Puckett getting near his highly expensive gear!_

_"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your superdy-duperdy camcorder?!" she mocked, pretending to look shocked._

_"Ah, sure!" Freddie yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Everybody jokes about the white balance until their skin tones go magenta!"_

_Sam stared for a moment, and then stepped forward, clearing her throat. It looked like she had something very important to say. "Carly will never love you."_

_He glared. "That's it! I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!" He walked angrily over to his camera._

_What surprised him the most though was that, from the moment Sam had come into his view, he hadn't even thought about Carly Shay. That was, until Sam mentioned her._

* * *

**Two - Does she occasionally shove you playfully?**

Freddie visibly cringed. 'Playful' wasn't quite the word to describe her 'shoves.'

* * *

_"She just interrupted me, yank her ponytail!" Sam argued. She and Carly were engaged in a little exercise in order to mend their friendship. Each girl was attached to a Freddie-made ponytail yanker and gave her their side their argument. If either girl interrupted, they got yanked. Carly, obviously, had just interrupted Sam, and she didn't look too happy that Freddie hadn't pulled on her hair like he was supposed to._

_"Nah, I'm gonna allow it." Freddie replied with a shrug._

_"Why?"_

_He moved toward her and said, in a tone that very much sounded like mocking, "Because I __**love**__ her!"_

_Three seconds later, he was on the floor, a not-so-fun pain in his shoulder._

_Sam was stronger than she looked._

* * *

Yeah, definitely more like _painful._ But he guessed it still counted…sort of.

**Three – Does she laugh when you aren't even trying to be funny?**

This was a tough one, because Sam most definitely did laugh because of him. But it was always at his _expense_, not his jokes.

* * *

_"Freddie, tell her the rule…" his mother demanded sternly. Freddie sighed, knowing exactly what Sam's reaction would be._

_"You won't get respect if your back's not erect." He stated._

_The next thing he knew, Sam's half-chewed watermelon was splattered onto his face, and Sam was laughing hysterically across the table._

* * *

**Four – Do you find yourself dreaming about her?**

Surprising himself again, he realized that he had had one strange dream about Sam. He'd had it multiple times, and it never changed.

* * *

_He was talking with Carly, enjoying her presence. He wasn't sure exactly what they were talking about, but it made him happy._

_Suddenly, Carly was Sam, but he found that he liked it better that she was there. And she was glaring, but he didn't care. And he reached for her hand and –_

_Then he woke up._

* * *

It was probably nothing.

He shook his head, deciding that the fact that Sam had fit into all of these questions so far didn't mean anything. He continued with the quiz, just to prove that to himself.

**Five – Do you find yourself tripping and/or embarrassing yourself in front of her?**

Well, yeah. But it wasn't exactly his fault.

* * *

_"Dork, run, he's after you!" Sam came out of nowhere, making him jump and scramble around._

_"Who, what?!" he yelled. "Who's after me?!" He tried running past Sam, but his foot made contact with her stuck-out leg, and later his face with the floor._

_"Just kidding." She smirked._

* * *

**Six – Does she ever do things that you just can't quite understand?**

* * *

_"Aw man," Carly whined quietly to Freddie and Sam. "Where are we gonna find another kid that can fit his entire foot in his mouth?" At that point, poor Gibby was walking by._

_Sam stepped forward. "Hey Gibby, wanna be on iCarly?"_

_He stopped. "Sure, what do I have to do?"_

_"I'll show ya!" Sam grabbed onto Gibby's leg and he fell to the floor screaming. Sam screamed for him to put his foot in his mouth and to hold still, while trying to force Gibby's foot into his screaming mouth._

_Freddie and Carly just stared, astonished._

_"She's not like other girls." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Sam was her very own person, and that was okay with him. Often, more than okay. Plus, this was sort of entertaining._

_"No." Carly agreed._

* * *

_Okay, this is crazy_, Freddie decided. Why was he still going through this quiz? And with _Sam_ as the girl? It was so stupid.

Yet somehow, his curiosity only increased by the second.

**Seven – Are you ever overwhelmed by her presence?**

Overwhelmed, as in…?

* * *

_Freddie slowly opened the door to the Shay's apartment, afraid he'd see a flash of blonde hair and end up in some kind of pain. That was the last time he'd __**ever**__ accuse Sam Puckett of butt acne._

_"Is she gone?" he asked Carly cautiously._

_"Yeah." Carly laughed._

_"Good, then I won't be needing this." He walked in, relieved, and put down the bat he'd been holding._

_It wasn't just fear he was feeling though. He knew he would never actually hit Sam with a bat (and not just because she'd hit back ten times harder). He head was spinning with the conversation he'd had earlier with her._

_**"You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him."**_

_**"But I wasn't ripping on a **__guy__**…I was ripping on you."**_

_The fact that Sam had not given the idea a flat-out 'no, I don't have a crush on a dork like you' gave him an incontrollable nervousness in the pit of his stomach, much like a lot of other times lately._

_What freaked him out the most was that it wasn't fear at all. Or hatred, even. It was something different… _

* * *

**Eight – Does she tell you secrets?**

* * *

_"Fredward, get over here!" Freddie whirled around to find Sam at her locker, which wouldn't have been too unusual if it didn't look like she was hiding something._

_Everything was just plain weird that day. Miss Briggs temporarily died her hair blue (Randy Jackson's favorite color…uh, dawg?), Rip-Off Rodney got caught selling used paper clips in homeroom, and someone stole Mr. Howard's pants while he was sleeping in his office. Rumors were saying that he __**ate**__ his pants. Who knew?_

_"What's up?" Freddie asked, walking over to Sam as casually as possible._

_She smiled triumphantly. "Look!" she opened her locker wider to reveal not only the Drake Bell poster, threatening picture of her, and picture of her, Carly and him, but also…_

_"__**You**__ stole Mr. Howard's pants?" he asked, surprised._

_"No, it was Gibby." She said sarcastically. "Of course it was me, doofus!"_

_"You're going to be so busted if he ever finds out." He shot back._

_"No, I won't." she smirked. His face fell._

_"Why?"_

_"Hand me that hammer in there."_

_"Why?" he repeated, sort of not wanting to know the answer._

_"Just do it!"_

_"Fine!" He grabbed the hammer in her locker (ignoring the fact that there really was a hammer in there…what?!) and handed it to her._

_In one swift motion, she hurled the hammer at Gibby's lock, and it broke off. Then, she took Mr. Howard's pants, opened Gibby's locker, and threw them in._

_Closing the locker shut, she smiled triumphantly at him. "Now what was that about getting caught?"_

_Freddie shook his head, laughing. "You are so bad."_

_"Thanks." And then she narrowed her eyes. "By the way, I'm trusting you not to tell anyone, you hear?"_

_He stared. "But Gi –"_

_"Gibby won't get punished." She rolled her eyes. "People frame him on an hourly basis, dude. Now promise."_

_"Fine, fine, I promise." He said grudgingly, and then headed towards class. "I really hope I don't regret this."_

_"No worries, dork." She smirked. "You will."_

* * *

_Okay, calm down, Freddie._ He thought to himself. _So what if Sam sort of fit half the answers?_ That didn't mean Carly wasn't his true love…

It really only meant that half of Sam was meant for him…well, so far. He decided there was nothing left to do but continue with the quiz.

**Nine – Does she sometimes act tough in front of you?**

'Kay, this was didn't even need a real example. Images of tripping Gibby and making daring bets and standing up to teachers flooded his mind. What kind of stupid question was that, anyway? Sam acted tough in front of _everybody_, not just him.

Still, the next question really got to him.

**Ten – Okay, so she acts tough, but when you screw up, is it the opposite?**

Because in a way, it was.

* * *

_**FreddieTech87: **__Sam, yt?_

_**FreddieTech87: **__Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said what I said…you know, that Carly was prettier than you._

_**FreddieTech87: **__You're just as pretty as her._

_Freddie stopped, realizing he typed, 'maybe more', but pressed down on the backspace key, knowing that would be way too much._

_**FreddieTech87: **__Come on, answer! Please?_

_**ToughCookie101 is away at 7:16:34 PM**_

_**FreddieTech87: **__I know for a fact that you're there!_

_**Auto-response from ToughCookie101: **__Freddie, go away._

_**FreddieTech87: **__Oh, real mature._

_**Auto-response from ToughCookie101: **__Freddie, go away._

_**FreddieTech87:**__ You're not making this easy for me!_

_**Auto-response from ToughCookie101: **__Freddie, go away._

_**FreddieTech87:**__ Fine, I'll go, if that's what you really want…_

_**Auto-response from ToughCookie101: **__Freddie, go away._

_**FreddieTech87:**__ Apparently, it is_

_**Auto-response from ToughCookie101: **__Freddie, go away._

_**FreddieTech87:**__ Bye._

_And then he signed off._

* * *

**Eleven – Do you find yourself doing little favors for her here and there?**

* * *

_Carly, Freddie and Sam were sitting on beanbag chairs in the iCarly studio, watching videos sent in by viewers. The current video being viewed was of a girl juggling three ham sandwiches._

_"We've got to put this on!" Sam said excitedly, watching. Carly laughed. "It's making me hungry. Freddork, go make me a ham sandwich." She didn't take her eyes off the screen._

_He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not just gonna go make you a –!"_

_Her eyes met his, and they didn't look friendly. "Do it…"_

_"Okay, okay!" he stood up grudgingly and made some angry noise. "White or wheat?"_

* * *

Freddie cringed and continued.

**Twelve – Has she ever told you to leave when you **_**knew**_** she didn't want you to?**

* * *

_Freddie had heard it everywhere, and he was smart enough, even at age ten, to understand its seriousness. He had heard it on the news, from his mom, from Carly, from his classmates… from just about everyone except the one who mattered the most._

_On Saturday, November 26__th__, 2004, Adam Gregory Puckett, mother of Samantha Puckett, died in a car crash._

_It was now Monday, November 28__th__, and as Freddie walked the halls of Ridgeway Elementary, searching for his friend through the crowds of kids, he heard them._

_The whispers. The rumors. The words._

_"…I heard she sleeps in pitch black now because she hates seeing anything."_

_"…She's always been such a baby."_

_"…Did you hear about her dad?"_

_He searched harder, finally seeing blonde hair in the window of a janitor's closet, in a deserted hallway_

_"It's Freddie!" he yelled weakly at the door. "Open up!"_

_"Don't bother me, Freddie!" she yelled back angrily._

_"Samantha?" he asked hopelessly. His friend was always happy, and cheerful, and gave him so much hope. She had that affect on Carly too. Suddenly, he didn't recognize her anymore._

_"Don't call me that!" she yelled, turning around in the window to face him. "…only one person can call me that…" And she turned around, hearing her burst into sobs._

_"Sam -…Sam! Listen!" he said. "Come out! We have to go to class! I want to help you!"_

_She turned around, her eyes narrowed and bloodshot. "I'm skipping class. It doesn't matter. They're all talking about me, I know it. Just leave…you…you dork!" And then she left the view of the window, probably sitting under it._

_Freddie was scared. This girl he'd known so well for five years had changed right before his very eyes. She was angry, and bitter, and pushed him away. _

_And she stayed that way._

* * *

The quiz was over.

And Sam fit _every, single_ question.

"No way." He whispered, shocked. He shook his head, trying to force down the question, but he wasn't one to give up on a complexity halfway through.

So they came.

_**Why**__ did she go out of her way to be noticed when Carly was around?_

_**Why**__ do I keep having that dream?_

_**Why**__ is it that I just can't quite figure her out?_

_**Why**__ did it bother me so much when she ignored me?_

And the biggest one of them all…_Why is it that, despite all the pushing away, the insults, the wedgies, the teasing, he stayed by her?_

There was only one explanation; he liked Sam. A _lot_. Was that possible? Was that sane? Was that even _human_, to like someone who put you down on a daily basis?

Apparently it was.

Carly was like the unicorn he'd been asking for all along; beautiful, magical, yet unattainable. The fact of the matter was, unicorns, despite Spencer's protests, didn't exist. They were nothing more than an illusion, a dream, a fantasy. And one that he really needed to let go of.

But Sam…

Sam was like a magnificent horse. Beautiful in its own way, and completely real.

Not to mention the fact that when you annoyed a horse, it kicked. Hard.

Trying not to think about how much pain he'd be in if Sam ever found out that he'd compared her to a horse, he concluded, from all this information, that Sam was the girl for him.

But with a groan, he realized that the quiz didn't reveal if Sam liked _him_. At least not definitely. So what the heck was he going to write in the blog?

**I think I speak for Sam when I say:**…what would Sam say, really? If anything, she would deny it. So that was exactly what he would do. Until further notice, he would continue to go on pretending he liked Carly, for Sam's sanity and his. He wasn't quite ready to cross that line. **No! No! No! No! Blech! Just thinking about it makes me want to puke! **He submitted the entry. _Done_.

Well, at least that was half-right. He did have a really strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It just wasn't disgust, like he'd implied.

Suddenly, he felt really tired. His brain had had it for the day. So he closed his laptop, forgetting to shut it off, walked over to his bed, and proceeded to fall asleep.

As he drifted off, he could've sworn he heard his computer's security go off, but he was too tired to check.

* * *

**A/N: If you go to the blog entry (the link is at the top of the page), Sam somehow hacks into his entry and makes fun of his answers. Except for one particular one…hmm…**

**Oh, also, I just put out a new story called "We Always Argue." It's in the TV Crossover section, and it's iCarly and Zoey 101. Seddie and Quogan. I hope you'll check it out!:)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story! It was more of, I guess, a reflection of how Freddie feels about his current status with Sam. I feel it's a nice tribute to our favorite duo.**

**This was requested by lilchipmunkk! I hope you liked it, and thanks so much for being a great reader!:)**

**Okay, I'm now done! Later!**

**-Colors**


End file.
